


My Flirting is Purely Friendly

by Kimra



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Aromantic, Asexual Character, Flirting, Friendship, Gen, How to tell your friend you're only interested in flirting and not snogging, Loyal Droids are Best Droids, Misunderstandings, NOT SAD, One-Sided Attraction, Other, aroace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:13:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23519785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimra/pseuds/Kimra
Summary: Poe is a hopeless flirt. Sometimes it leads to misunderstandings with the people in his life. At least BB-8 never gets the wrong idea.
Relationships: BB-8 & Poe Dameron, Poe Dameron & Finn
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16
Collections: Party in the GFFA: Star Wars Flash Exchange 2020





	My Flirting is Purely Friendly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blitzeen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blitzeen/gifts).



“See you tomorrow, buddy.” Poe says, and blows Finn a kiss as he leaves the clearing for the night. They’ve been working on the Falcon all day, it needs more work, but Poe is exhausted and the Falcon is currently non-inhabitable. 

Finn catches him half way back to his quarters and lands one on him before he quite realises what’s happening. It’s not the first time he’s been kissed thoroughly and he’s okay with it for the most part- it’s a hazard of his charming personality and extreme good looks after all, but it’s still kind of boring.

BB-8 bumps into Finn’s ankle and Finn startles back hands roughly curled into Poe’s vest.

Poe deals with his droid first, “You okay there, buddy?” he checks, and BB-8 chirps a question of his own which makes Poe smile. “Good boy.” He approves then turns to Finn who’s looking a little flushed and uncertain. “So, I’m not really into that.” Poe explains reasonably, and Finn takes a second to realise what Poe has said and jumps back in horror. “No, no.” Poe makes a soothing motion towards his friend and Finn looks more confused. “it’s just not really-“ he makes a vague motion in the air, “my thing.” He settles on haplessly and then gives a bit of a smile and a shrug. Finn looks bewildered still. “Tomorrow then?” He checks, gives Finn a hard squeeze of the shoulder, a blinding smile, and then resumes his trek back to his room. BB-8 rolls along at his side beeping hurriedly but Poe waits until the doors closed behind the both of them before he drops the smile and slumps down onto his bed.

BB-8 bumps at his leg as he runs his hands through his hair in frustration so he reaches down to rub a soothing hand over the droid’s curved dome.

“Yeah buddy, I’m okay.”

BB-8 beeps a ridiculous question and Poe grins at his friend and throws himself back onto the bed with an arm over his eyes to block out the daylight. “Well if they’d all stop being adorable maybe I would.” He teases, and BB-8 makes an offended noise that punches a laugh out of him.

Finn won’t meet his eyes the next day and it’s a problem because they’re fixing the Falcon’s rear engine and it requires co-operation. Chewy growls something from inside the ship and thumps the roof twice.

“Yeah?” Poe shouts right back, “Why shout at me? I’m doing my job.” He looks down and Finn is pretending to be doing something at the work table, his back to him and Poe is getting an earful from a Wookie and doesn’t want this to continue for various reasons. He’d hoped they could just roll on from last night and let it go but apparently he needs more damage control.

BB-8 makes a concerned noise as Poe scrambles to the lip of the ship. “It’s fine, I got this.” He tells the droid and slides down the charger cable rather than going through the Falcon’s insides. He suspects Finn would find a way to leave if he saw Poe coming so Poe’s not giving him any time.

Poe props his hip against the work table Finn is fascinated with and his friend startles. Instead of dealing with the bigger issue Poe says, “You’re looking a little frazzled buddy, anything I can help with?” with his most winning smile, and Finn goes still then annoyed in the blink of an eye.

“What-“ he stops, “Why would you say that?” he demands angrily. Poe’s smile dims but at least he has Finn’s attention, he supposes.

Poe can see BB-8 making for the internal hatch to come to his rescue. His droid thinks he can’t handle people properly so he’s got about twenty seconds before it rolls on in to break this whole thing up.

“Look,” Poe tucks his hands into his pockets and tilts his head back a little. He decides to ease Finn into this, “we’re friends, right?” he checks and Finn’s expression is instantly angry that it has to be asked. Poe waits for him to verbalise it.

“Yes of course.” Finn is vehement. Poe is not disappointed.

“Sometimes we say things wrong, and sometimes we read things wrong,” Poe shrugs, “but we’re friends and we’re not going to stop being friend over that, right?”

Finn looks at him suspectly, and Poe keeps his expression open and friendly as he waits for his friend to get with the program. It happens soon after, of course it does because Finn is open and adaptable in the best of ways. It’s a reason they’re good friends after all this time.

“Could have just told me you weren’t interested.” Finn mumbled.

“Didn’t realise you were or I would have.” Poe fires back, and spots BB-8 charging at them at full tilt, “Not that I can blame you,” he gestures to his whole self and teases, “who can resist all this.” Finn has a look that Poe forgot to expect, but his friend steps passed the thought before BB-8 has even arrived chirping and beeping angrily.

Finn looks at the droid and asks curiously, “What’s wrong with him?”

Poe pops down onto his knee and gives his droid a rubdown, “He says we’re slacking off and the Falcon will probably never flying again if we keep chatting like we have nothing to do.” Poe smiles up at Finn, and gets to watch as Finn rolls his eyes.

“He did not say that.” He grumbles, but he lightly kicks Poe’s thigh and picks up a tuning device.

“No, he didn’t.” Poe agrees and stands up to get back to work.

BB-8 shadows like a guard dog at his heel for the rest of the day and after dinner he delves into his rations and finds some of the good ale to wash the day down with. BB-8 asks if he’s okay, he says yes. BB-8 tells him he he’s an idiot, and he says, “I love you too, buddy.” And sleeps with a hand hanging off the bed one finger brushing the droids cool metal exterior. It’s nice to have more friends now, but BB-8 has been his best friend for longer than all the others, and it understands him better than any of them.

But it’s nice to have friends, and it’s worth a few bumps in the road to have them.


End file.
